Romeo & Juliet: KH style
by SabenAbyss
Summary: Just a short drabble about the pairing Cloud/Riku but its based on the modern Romeo & Juliet


Romeo and Juliet- Kingdom Hearts yaoi style

Disclaimer: this was written while I was watching the modern version of Romeo and Juliet and I've been in love with that movie ever since i was 7 so yea, its written in the original Shakespearean so please enjoy! cloudriku

Cloud was standing in the bathroom with his head in the water and came up when he ran out of breath. He looked up to the mirror to see a giant fish tank he didn't see on entry.

He stepped cautiously toward it and saw all the brightly colored fish that he had never seen before. He scanned through all the holes through to the other side when he saw another eye looking at him and he quickly stood strait, to be followed by the owner of the eye that was staring through the coral hole.

Cloud was amazed at what he saw. A young silverette boy with stunning green eyes.

He wore a simple white top with black slacks and angel wings attached to his back. Cloud was absolutely speechless, when he saw a beautiful brunette woman in a maids outfit go up behind the silverette and say something to him quickly before pulling him away from the fish tank, the young silverette reluctant and trying to go back to look at the blond on the other side.

"My lord, quickly your mother requests your presence!" yelled the brunette woman turning around and facing the silverette with an urgent look on her face

"Arieth, please let me go! I wish to enjoy myself like all the other guests!" whined the silverette.

"Riku my child, Come here! Don't leave poor Kairi waiting!" shouted an enthusiastic woman in an shorter version of Snow White's gown.

Riku rolled his eyes and walked towards his mother and a urban-haired girl with haste.

"Sorry, to keep you waiting, Lady Kairi...may I have this dance?" Riku asked the urban-haired girl dressed like an actual princess and an elegantly decorated mask.

She smiled and nodded taking Riku's hand and moving to the dance floor with the other guests.

Cloud came walking out into the main room and saw the silverette dancing with the urban-haired princess. He realized he had caught the attention of the mysterious silverette once again, as he looked at Cloud every time he had the chance, as the princess kept trying to make him draw his attention back to her. Cloud smirked at the fact he was more interested in him then he was the girl.

Suddenly an announcement was made through the microphone by the head of the Asaki house.

"Welcome! My glorious guests! We have a special surprise for all of you! FIREWORKS!!!!!" as the host said this, fireworks went off through the glass roof as the guests looked up in amazement.

Riku backed away from Kairi to lean against a nearby wall completely unaware that the blond he saw before was on the other side.

He watched Kairi looking up at the fireworks, excited.

Cloud realized that the silverette was on the opposite side of the wall and took the opportunity to grab a hold of his hand so he could talk to him.

"If I profane with my unworthiest hand, this holy shrine, the gentle fine is this: My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss." said Cloud as he lifted the silverette's hand and lightly kissed it.

Riku turned towards the blond alarmed at what just happened and quickly replied to him: "Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, which mannerly devotion shows in this; for saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss."

Cloud smiled at the silverette and pulled him to the other side of the wall pushing him up against it, while asking: "Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?"

Riku smirked at the blond's smart ass reply. "Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer."

Cloud ghosted his face just above the silverette's. "O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do; they pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair."

Riku blushed deeply at the closeness of the blond and turned his head away whilst replying: "Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake."

Cloud grabbed the silverette's chin and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take."

Riku blushed lightly, looking away.

Arieth called out to Riku, telling him to go to his mother, but he ignored her, grabbing the blond's hand quickly running to the elevator in the house and shutting it just as Arieth got to the door of the elevator. Before the final gap closed Cloud pulled Riku into a deep kiss.

"What is your name?" asked Cloud, resting his forehead against Riku's.

"...Riku...and...yours?" Riku asked just above a whisper.

Cloud smiled lightly, kissing him briefly before answering, "Cloud..."

Riku soon found himself pushed up against the wall of the elevator, soft, warm lips attached to his. He felt Cloud smile as Riku moaned in pleasure.

The kiss was broken abruptly as the need for air became greater within the climax of the kiss. Cloud put his lips to Riku's ear, gently sucking and nipping as he whispered, "I'm glad I decided to come tonight..."

Riku looked at Cloud with terror on his face, "You weren't going to come tonight?"

"If it wasn't for my friends wanting to come here so much then, no I wouldn't of."

"I'm glad you came...I'm so happy I meat you..." said Riku, bringing Cloud into a kiss again before the doors opened and Riku was pulled away by Arieth.

Riku smiled at Cloud as he was pulled away and Cloud smiled back following him and his maid until they started going up the stairs and got to Lady Asaki and Kairi.

"He's an Asaki...CRAP!" Cloud was then pulled away by his friends and into their car. After that he visited Riku once again for a late night swim...and other things...

The End

Crap that took me 4 hrs to write cuz i had to find the websit for the sonnets. plz r&r, the reason why i put only those sonnets in there is because back then when u met the person you loved u would tell them that u loved them in a sonnet. Romantic ain't it?


End file.
